


Hot'n'Cold

by Astal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Classic fanfiction tropes, Eventual Smut, Everybody's horny, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Little plot, Mutual Pining, Oh no there is only one bed in the room, Oh no there is only one room left, Pre-Relationship, Snowed In, Stuck in the snowstorm, They need to share, Valentine's Day Fluff, We all love them, Who would predict this?, Winter, oblivious children, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: “Nervous much?” Plagg asked with a mischievous chuckle.Adrien swallowed hard, trying to ignore a painful clench on his insides. “Me? Nervous? Where did you get that idea?” No, he wasn’t supposed to be stressed. Please not now, he begged his own body, but it made him even tenser.“Well… five long hours in a metal tin… with the girl, that thinking about makes you do all these disgusting human things…” Plagg went on while chewing on a big chunk of camembert. The concern in his voice was almost convincing. Almost. “Oh boy, this sure will be nerve-wrecking…”





	1. Snow is the best wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This work was in my WIP for ages. I finally decided to post it because it's Valentine's day and we all need little bit love :D I started writing it as a joke, but got into it and ended with like 50 pages of smut.  
> It have no deep plot just classic smut-stuck in the snowstorm-bed shearing fic.  
> Happy Valentines Guys! 
> 
> Special love for my two betas - n_inspring and HappyGirl282!

“Ladybug… M-my Lady....” Chat’s quivering voice was the best thing in the world. She could listen to it for hours. “We really shouldn't… We’re on patrol…”  
Ok, make that second best. The first one was his perfect body hidden under this black spandex.  
“I think the city can handle a few minutes without our supervision, Chaton…” she purred as she pinned him to the cold surface of the Eiffel Tower’s span. Reaching up, she flicked the golden bell at his throat. It rang loudly in the crisp December air. Her lips stretched into a devious smile. “I have an idea… You’re gonna love it, Kitty....” Chat blinked, his vertical pupils going wide in a split of a second. “I always wanted to do this…” confessed Ladybug, grasping his golden bell and drawing the zipper down to the middle of his chest.  
Chat sighed “Buginette…” and tilted his head back as if surrendering to her touch. “The city… Our patrol… um…” His protests became weaker and weaker as she spread the fabric of his suit open and placed soft kisses on his bare skin.  
Suddenly there was an annoying buzzing noise ringing in her ears. Was that her miraculous counting down to her de-transformation? Impossible.  
Unless...  
She looked up at Chat’s face. It became blurry and started fading.  
“Chat? What is…”  
And then everything went blinding white.  
“Marinette!” Tikki’s loud call rang near her ear. “You overslept! The train leaves in five minutes!”  
Marinette sat up immediately and screamed. “Why didn’t you wake me up earlier, Tikki?!”  
She jumped out of the bed and sprinted down the stairs to the bathroom. There was no way she would get to the train station in four minutes even as Ladybug. She was supposed to be on Gare de Lyon an hour ago to catch the train to Chamonix. She, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were planning on spending the whole week of their first university winter break in Agreste winter house in the mountains. They have been planning this for months.  
Oh, why did she stay up all night? She was so screwed right now! Her phone chimed. Mari snatched it and pressed a green icon. Immediately she had to move it back from her ear, to avoid losing her hearing.  
“Girl I’m gonna kill you!”  
“Alya I’m so sorry! I had like four alarms set but…”  
“You overslept again… Why I’m not even surprised?” Alya growled and then sighed. Mari could hear the railway station sounds in the background. Nino was talking to somebody. “You’re gonna pay for this, Mari.”  
“Well literally… Now I need to buy another ticket and… When is the next train to Chamonix?”  
“In three hours, I think… But wait we have another laggard over here… Is he coming? Oh… ok then. Mari, listen and try not to scream…”

 ~~

Adrien tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Even though he tried to act cool, he was freaking out on the inside and his heart was pounding like crazy. A silent snicker came from the back seat, where Plagg made his nest out of Adrien’s hat and a scarf. “Nervous much?” asked the kwami with a mischievous chuckle.  
Adrien swallowed hard, trying to ignore a painful clench on his insides. “Me? Nervous? Where did you get that idea?” No, he wasn’t supposed to be stressed. Please not now, he begged his own body, but it made him even tenser.  
“Well… five long hours in a metal tin… with the girl, that thinking about makes you do all these disgusting human things…” Plagg went on while chewing on a big chunk of camembert. The concern in his voice was almost convincing. Almost. “Oh boy, this sure will be nerve-wrecking…”  
“Please stop that…” growled Adrien, watching the Dupain-Cheng bakery’s door. They had been waiting for Marinette for ten minutes now. The longest ten minutes of Adrien’s life.  
“Yeah, but what would I know about relationships? I’m just a humble cheese lover…”  
Adrien wanted to be angry at Plagg, he really did. But the truth was that the only person he could blame for this situation was himself. Since last year he had been working half-time at the Agreste fashion house, preparing to take over the company in the future. Because of some huge fuck-up yesterday he wasn't able to leave early enough to be on time at the train station. Luckily, his dad felt so guilty that he offered him his Range Rover which Adrien gladly accepted since heavy snowed mountain roads would not be the best place for his small city car.  
At first, he was over the moon with the idea that he and Mari would go together by car into the mountains. But then Plagg started talking and he ruined everything. Now Adrien felt torn apart. He wanted to see her so bad but at the same time, he was terrified by the vision of spending so much time in a small, almost intimate space with this girl.  
They revealed their identities to each other almost a year ago. It was a pure accident - no grand gestures nor love confessions followed by dramatic reveal. Just two dumb teenagers hiding in the same spot behind the bushes in the park to transform into their superhero form. Totally anticlimactic. Because this was so sudden and rushed they both still did not fully got over the shock. Luckily it made their superhero work much easier since they were able to communicate out of costumes. One thing was for sure - Adrien was simply ecstatic about the fact that his partner and best friend was, in fact, the sweetest and the kindest girl he ever knew. And since then, his love for Ladybug and Marinette only grew stronger. And speaking of love… Well none of them had the courage to talk about what they really were. Friends? Partners?  
Not knowing if his Lady returned his romantic feelings was like being suspended in a void, just about to fall. And it was killing him. Knowing how awesome she was in and out of the costume, he got really anxious that she may be out of his league.  
The thing was that he really wanted them to be more than friends. For almost a year now Adrien had been trying to change their relationship. Oh boy, he really did. But something was always in his way. Timing was bad and the fact that no matter how much he tried he couldn’t find the right words to express his undying love to Marinette made the situation even worse.  
The light tapping on the window made him jump out of his skin. He was so lost in thoughts that he completely missed the moment she came out of the bakery.  
“Hey” she breathed, fixing her hat nervously. “Sorry you had to wait. I’m… I’m a terrible packer… I almost forgot my skiing boots!”  
He jumped out of the car and helped her loading her bags to the trunk. When they finally seated themselves in the car, Tikki popped out of Mari’s pocket. She greeted Adrien with a cheek nuzzle and then joined Plagg in his nest.  
“Ready for the awesome road trip?” Adrien asked, offering Marinette his most charming smile. She returned it, blushing furiously and nodded. After all this time, they couldn't get rid of this awkwardness when they were alone. Every time they happened to be no more than ten centimeters apart the sparks were flying. The thing was that whenever Adrien was around Mari something wild happened to him - he was getting newer and newer ideas of where he would like to put his hands on and what he would love to kiss. Sometimes he was seriously concerned that he wouldn’t be able to control his body in Mari’s presence and scare her off.  
Marinette reached out to catch his hand sending shivers down Adrien’s spine when their skin got in contact. His heart started pounding against his rib cage again. It was crazy what this girl was doing to him. A simple touch of her petite hand and he was horny as a cat in heat. If he could, he would pounce on her and squeeze her out of her tight, pink sweater and then…  
Instinctively he leaned forward, eyes focused on girl’s plump, soft lips.  
“Adrien! Marinette!”  
They both jumped, hearing Sabine voice outside the window. Mari opened the door. Her mother was holding a big box with bakery’s logo on it. “Mari, you forgot these. For the road. You’ll surely get hungry.”  
“Thank you, madam Cheng” mumbled Adrien still a little dizzy from the vision of Mari without her top in his car, as she took the box. He felt really ashamed of himself. If the Dupain-Cheng knew his thoughts, they would never let him be in the same room as their daughter.  
“Oh, don’t mention it, sweetie. Anyone dear to Marinette is dear to us too! You know what? She stayed up all night baking those brownies just for yo-…”  
“Thank you, mom!”  
The girl’s face went crimson red. She hurriedly waved her mother goodbye, and then slammed the car door. Adrien felt a little hotter on the face too.  
“Bye kids!” called Sabine, grinning. “Have lots of fun!”  
Adrien started the engine and they set off on the journey towards the Alps. At first, their conversation was a little bit awkward, plus Plagg couldn't stop himself from mocking them, but as they left the city Adrien proposed a road game and they played till the late afternoon. Marinette fell asleep just when they were passing by Chalon-sur-saône. She took off her shoes, curled up in the seat and dozed off. Adrien knew that he should keep his eyes on the road, especially since the weather went from sunny and cloudless to what it looked like a start of a snowstorm, but he simply couldn't deny himself this. She looked so beautiful. What would he give to see her sleeping face every morning next to him?  
“Hey, loverboy! Watch the road!” teased Plagg, landing on his shoulder. Adrien growled but said nothing. His kwami was right, he had to focus. It was snowing heavier and the wind was gaining on speed. They have been passing by cars stuck in the snowdrifts and even one car accident. As the early winter darkness came, which happened extremely quickly since the sky was overcast with the clouds, the driving conditions went from bad to some kind of snowpocalypse. Adrien’s fingers dug into the steering wheel. He had to focus, but with Marinette so close it was almost impossible.  
It was like he was obsessed with her. And it was nothing like his previous fangirling about Ladybug.  
It was worse. Much worse.

 ~~

Marinette opened her eyes, yawning. “Where are we?” she asked, looking at Adrien. It was dark outside the car window and it was snowing so heavy that she could only see about two or three meters ahead. Right now, they were in the middle of some kind of a forest, no sight of other cars behind or in front of them.  
“Two hours from Bonneville...” muttered Adrien, narrowing his eyes.  
“Shouldn’t we be in Chamonix by now?”  
“Well… we should but this snowstorm is really slowing us down. We could go faster, but I reckon you don’t wanna spend the rest of the evening in the ditch or snowdrift.”  
Marinette shifted in her seat and fixed her eyes on the road too.  
“Can you… can you talk to me?” Adrien asked, glancing at her. He looked tired and tense. Mari could only imagine how stressful driving in this weather conditions must have been.  
“About what?”  
Adrien smiled faintly and she felt like hugging him. Every time he made that face, her heart skipped a beat.  
“Anything really. The subject really doesn’t matter. Your voice always calms me down…”  
Despite raging cold outside the car, Mari felt warmer inside. How could he say things like that so casually? Was he unaware of how that made her feel?  
Quickly she ran through all the subjects they could talk about in her head, carefully avoiding the risky ones.  
The dreams she had lately?  
Nope.  
The fact that she spent the last three days agonizing over the compliment he told her?  
Maybe not.  
Her secret stash of his photos stuffed in her drawer, next to a notebook full of sketches of couple themed outfits they could wear on dates?  
Probably a bad idea.  
Was there something in her life that was not connected to the fact that she was hopelessly in love with him? What the hell happened to her? A year ago she could tell him anything. They spent long patrol evenings talking about very personal details and now she was afraid to open her mouth in his presence. It’s not like she regretted he was Chat Noir. More like she was so happy that it made her super cautious around him not to act like a crazy fangirl. He had enough girls to fawn over him. She decided she wouldn’t be one of them. Mainly because now she knew how big of a dork Adrien was. When a girl once saw a guy dancing around the Eiffel Tower’s deck, singing some anime opening, while wearing a tight cat-suit, she could never see him as a god ever again. She could only fall in love with him harder, deeper and all over again.  
Adrien glanced at her again.  
Think Mari, think. You’ve been silent too long. He’ll think you don’t want to talk with him.  
“You know I read once a fanfiction about Ladybug and Chat” she blurted out the first thing which came to her mind.  
Adrien chuckled. “People do that?”  
“Mhm… There is quite a lot of that on the internet. In that one particular, we were called Bridgette and Felix. You know, our civilian identities.”  
“Oh Felix, like the cat from that old cartoon? Clever.”  
“Yeah…”  
“And what did they do in this fanfiction?”  
“Um…”  
Oh, you smart girl, she sarcastically praised herself, wishing she’d never opened her mouth. You could pick any subject in the whole world and you had to mention a dirty story about how much the whole city of Paris wants you to bang your best friend. An A+ idea, girl! Hey, why don’t you talk about the erotic dreams about him you’ve been having, huh? That will surely rise the temperature in the car. Marinette wanted to kick herself in the head.  
“Well, they have adventures and… um… Oh, civilian Chat is nothing like you. He’s such an ass who thinks he owns Ladybug, while you’re…”  
Adrien raised one brow, a light smile dancing on his lips as if he kinda knew what she wanted to say. Mari swallowed hard, mentally writing all pros and cons. And when he turned his head to look at her, Marinette’s heart fluttered at the sight of his face. God, he was handsome.  
Oh fuck it, she thought, shoving all the cons out of the way. You only live once, right?  
“You’re the sweetest and most lovable person I know… Kitty… And I would never change you for some asshole” she whispered and reached out to stroke his cheek. He caught her hand mid-way and pressed her knuckles gently to his lips.  
“I wouldn’t change even the smallest bit about you, My Lady.”  
At the sound of her beloved nickname, Marinette felt like she was gonna melt like chocolate in hot milk. He probably did this gesture thousands of times by now, yet she was still amazed what it managed to do to her. In the past, she thought that it was only a part of Chat’s game and that he did this to all girls but now, knowing that all his flirting was reserved only for her, Mari treated it completely different.  
Adrien’s thumb drew little circles inside of her palm, caressing gently the girl’s skin. Mari bit her lower lip, trying very hard not to jump on him right now. Every time he so much touched her exposed skin - arm, cheek or even a finger - she couldn't help imagining how his big yet delicate fingers would feel wandering around other parts of her body. Sliding under her top… touching every sensitive place... going inside of her…  
Oh no… not again… How was it even possible to be this horny all the time? Every time Adrien was near her she had to fight down the urge of pinning him to the wall and kissing him senseless. Her dream was to see him lose his composure, going completely wild…  
Adrien sighed and Mari felt his warm breath on her palm and unconsciously squeezed her tights, rocking her hips a little.  
Suddenly Adrien gasped letting go of her hand. Mari cursed loudly as he violently stomped on the brake pedal. Two police cars, parked across the street appeared out of nowhere in front of them.  
When the car finally stopped, which wasn’t that easy because of the snow on the ground, both Adrien and Marinette were deep in their seat, muscles tense and both on the verge of screaming.  
“Oh my god…” Marinette breathed, realizing how deep her nails dug into the door handle. Still panting and shaking, Mari peaked at Adrien, who was still frozen, his fists clenched so hard on the steering wheel that it was only a miracle it didn’t break into pieces. His wide-open eyes were fixed at something at the distance, above police cars.  
“Oh. My. God.” she repeated, realizing what had startled him so much. There was a dark shadow shaped like an enormous truck barricading the way in the distance.  
“My point exactly,” said Adrien, finally letting out all air from his lungs. He turned his head, shooting Mari a worried look. “You ok?”  
Marinette nodded, trying to calm her hammering heart with deep breaths. “Yeah… I’m fine… That was… scary…”  
Adrien turned the engine off and pulled the handbrake. “I’m gonna see what happened and ask if there’s a different road to go around this.”  
Mari just nodded, still too shocked to conjure a full sentence. Adrien jumped out of the car and ran towards the police cars, disappearing into the snowstorm a while later. Mari shifted in her seat, not being comfortable with losing him out of her sight. Both kwamis jumped out of their scarf nest and zipped to the front. Plagg squished his face into the windshield. “Woah! Look at the size of this. If we drove any faster, we would be under its wheels now!”  
“Don’t even say such things!” Tikki nudged him to the side.  
Mari waited in the car, nervously tapping her fingers on the window and listening to kwami’s bickering. That wasn’t supposed to happen. This day officially went from bad to worse in the short period of five hours. Not only they both missed a fun train ride with Alya and Nino but now they were also freezing their butts in the middle of a forest, near the Swiss border. This is why she hated the snow and winter. After ten long and cold minutes, she saw Adrien’s silhouette through the heavily falling snow. He ran hunching and covering his face from the wind. As he opened the door, the cold air was sucked into the car, making Mari shiver violently.  
“The maintenance in this weather conditions can take hours” he huffed, shooting her a worried look. Marinette shifted nervously, hiding her hands into her sweater’s sleeves. As she squinted her eyes to see better, she saw the outline of a massive truck lighted up by police blue and red flashers. Lying across the road barricading both lanes, making it impossible for anyone to pass by. The semi-trailer was dented in few places, back door open and its cargo spilled all over the place.  
“So what are we gonna do?” squawked Tikki, landing on top of the steering wheel.  
“We can’t wait here, right? There is no cheese left in this car!” added Plagg and Adrien frowned at him.  
Marinette felt panic lingering somewhere in the back of her head. No, she had to stay clear minded. There was no way she could let herself freak out. Feeling that she already knew the answer, she opened her mouth and asked: “There is no other way?”  
“There is no other way…” Adrien’s response was almost immediate.  
Mari could swear her heart stopped for a while. For some reason, her head was suddenly filled with scenes from every chick-flick she has ever watched.  
While she was having a mental meltdown, Adrien was checking something on his phone. “Well, maybe we can go around this forest and… huh this will cost us another two hours and it’s already super late…” he muttered to himself, frowning.  
Watching his face pale from exhaustion and the dark circles under his eyes, Marinette realized that she had to intervene. It was pure madness to drive two hours longer in this horrible snowstorm. They barely got here and it was the main road. She took a deep breath and took the phone out of his hand. “No, Kitty. We’re tired and it’s getting colder and colder.”  
“Mari please, it’s snow problem for me to drive in this weather conditions.”  
She tried to ignore the pun. “We need to go somewhere warm or else we’ll turn into icicles.”  
Adrien wiggled his eyebrows, as he started the engine. “Are you getting cold feet?”  
She shook her head, groaning. “I can see you're dead tired. Plus, your puns are getting out of hand.”  
“Aw come on! Don’t be so cold-hearted!”  
It took them over thirty minutes just to drive back to the nearest village and they both had their nerves at the edge of their skin. The car almost ditched twice before they reached the outskirts of the Arthaz-Pont-Notre-Dame. they spent the next thirty minutes searching for a place to stay. Because it was mid-season in the Alps, all the hotels within twenty kilometers were packed. Furious and desperate they decided to take a chance on the ominous looking old castle outside of the town. Adrien stopped the car as Marinette hid the kwamis into her purse and they got out.  
“Ok, maybe the fifth time's a charm,” he said hopefully, surrounding her shoulders with his arm, trying to shelter her from the wind and snow.  
“Honestly right now anything will do...”  
Mari gasped, as they entered through the main gate. The garden, even though it was the middle of winter, was impressive. Up close the building wasn’t that scary looking. It was just very old.  
“M’Lady…” joked Adrien, opening the door and bowing in an oh-so-charmingly Chat Noir style. “After you.”  
The main hall looked more like an actual countryside hotel - vases full of flowers on almost every surface, old paintings on the walls and old hardwood floors. Marinette was swept away by its beauty. Oh, this was the perfect place for a weekend getaway for couples. How she wished to come here on a honeymoon.  
Adrien’s head perked up. He smiled dazedly and Marinette, blushing violently, realized that she may have voiced her thoughts at loud. Probably to hide his reaction, he rushed to the main desk, leaving Mari to calm herself down, while watching a live-sized painting of a lady in a renaissance gown.  
As she was taking deep breaths, she heard Adrien talking to the older, friendly looking woman by the desk.  
“Oh my… I’m not sure if I can help you…” she started, looking through some files.  
“Please… Just for the night” insisted Adrien, offering her his best supermodel smile. She frowned, checking something in the old-fashioned computer. Adrien glanced over his shoulder at Mari and by the look of his eyes, she could tell that he had some kind of mischievous idea born in his head. “You know…” he began, scooping Marinette with one hand and pressing her firmly to his side. “We’re on our honeymoon…”  
The old lady instantly changed her attitude. She closed the book and her face was lightened up by the big smile. “Why didn’t you say so? Wait here!”  
When she disappeared in the back, Mari turned her head to look at a grinning Adrien. “W-why did you say that?” she managed to mutter with a small voice.  
Adrien smirked, still squeezing her tightly. “People are more willing to give something to newlyweds. We’re in France, remember? It’s romantic and everybody here loves romance. Trust me.”  
Well, there was a method in Adrien’s madness, because a few minutes later the lady emerged from the back, holding a single golden key in her hand. “You, my dears, are really a lucky ones! Somebody postponed their reservation for tomorrow in the last moment!”  
Marinette couldn't help but laugh.  
In a perfect world, where their lie would be the truth, they wouldn’t climb the staircase so calmly - Marinette leading the way, as Adrien carried their bags. In her wild imagination, they would run up, laughing and flirting. She would sway her hips while walking ahead, teasing him to the point he would slam her against the wall and kiss passionately before they could even make it to the room.  
Feeling a bit dazed, she turned the key in the lock, her mind filled with visions of Adrien ripping her clothes off and throwing her on the bed.  
“I still can’t believe our luck” Adrien joined her, putting the bags on the floor. His voice, calm and cheerful sounded so odd while in her head she heard him calling her name desperately.  
“Ok let’s see what we’ve got” she smiled and opened the door.  
The room was small but not cramped. Cream colored walls matched the burgundy red of the curtains and the fluffy carpet on the floor.  
“Wow it’s cute and the bed is…”  
The words died on her tongue as Adrien let out a loud gasp. In front of them, between two large windows, sat a big, antique looking, queen sized bed.  
One bed.  
The only one bed.  
Oh, and it had crimson rose petals on it.


	2. One bed and one hell of a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s not like you’re going to share the room, right?” The silence from Adrien’s side of the line was more than meaningful. Nino laughed again. “Oh… Well, everything will be alright as long as you stick to your side of the room. Just stay in your bed whole night and…”  
> “Nino… there is a problem with the bed…”  
> “Um, you mean beds, perhaps? Plural form?”  
> “I used singular for a reason…” moaned Adrien into the dark of the corridor he took refuge in.  
> Nino snorted, not being able to hold back his laughter anymore. Adrien groaned, hitting his head on the wall. How unlucky can one person be?  
> “Oh my god!” breathed Nino, still chuckling uncontrollably. “Dude, your life is like an anime!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks for HappyGirl282 - my brave beta! Seriously guys I considered leaving her notes in the text because it was hilarious to see how she gets frustrated with our two sweet dorks :D

“Dude, I need your help!” hissed Adrien, trying to talk as silent as he could. “We’re stuck in this fucking snowstorm!”  
“Bro, chill! So what? It’s not like you’re in the car in the middle of the road, right? You texted me your hotel address.” Nino chuckled. For some reason, he thought that this situation was hilarious. Adrien did not. He was happy and excited but also terrified and panicked at the same time. There were so many emotions going on inside him right now that he was afraid his head might explode any second now.  
“Hey, it’s not like you’re going to share the room, right?” The silence from Adrien’s side of the line was more than meaningful. Nino laughed again. “Oh… Well, everything will be alright as long as you stick to your side of the room. Just stay in your bed whole night and…”  
“Nino… there is a problem with the bed…”  
“Um, you mean beds, perhaps? Plural form?”  
“I used singular for a reason…” moaned Adrien into the dark of the corridor he took refuge in.  
Nino snorted, not being able to hold back his laughter anymore. Adrien groaned, hitting his head on the wall. How unlucky can one person be?  
“Oh my god!” breathed Nino, still chuckling uncontrollably. “Dude, your life is like an anime!”

“I asked for advice, not to point the obvious!”

“Man, chillax. You're afraid of your own girlfriend?”

Adrien, who was considering the idea of jumping out of the window, froze, looking into his reflection’s shocked eyes in the nearby mirror. “Wait, what now?!”  
“Dude you two are practically dating… Everybody knows that! Why do you think no one else tried to ask Mari out? She’s taken. By you. And the fact neither of you acknowledge that, doesn’t make it any less real.”  
Adrien almost dropped his phone. All he managed to drawl out with a small and shaky voice was “It’s not true…”  
“It is and you know it. Adrien… my man… think about it for a second. You spend with her almost every waking hour, you’re like non-stop all over each other. And when you’re not together you’re constantly texting like crazy. And you have like a gazillion inside jokes that nobody understands but you. Hell, I even heard you calling her “your lady” once. So, tell me dude what part of this says ‘we’re not dating?’” asked Nino, as if he didn’t hear him.  
“Well…um…” Adrien stammered, losing completely all his wit. “We’re just really good friends…”  
“Friends don’t look at each other like that…”  
“Like what?!”  
“Like a hungry wolf ready to pounce! Man, just admit that you love her, ok? It’s getting really annoying watching you both so deep in denial…” Nino fumed and Adrien got bit scared hearing angry tones in his friend’s usually cheerful voice.  
He took a deep breath and looked at his reflection’s grimace. Ok, now was probably the best time to voice his deepest, darkest fears.  
“What if I do something that will make her hate me? What if I scare her off?”  
Nino sighed heavily. He probably rolled his eyes too, although Adrien couldn't see it through the phone. “Have you ever considered talking to her?”  
“But we…”  
“No, I’m mean an actual talk, not asking her about the weather.”  
“But what would I tell her?”  
“I don’t know, maybe the truth?! Take her hand, look deep into those big blue eyes and confess that thinking about her makes you hard in one place and soft in the other…”  
“Nino!” Adrien choked on the air, he blushed so deeply that he might as well be wearing Ladybug’s suit. His cheeks felt like living fire.  
“Anyway, I gotta go, man. You’re not the only one who will probably get some tonight!”  
Adrien groaned, rolling his eyes.  
“Oh, fuck please tell me you’re not gonna have sex in front of the fireplace!”  
“We’re gonna have sex in front of the fireplace!” Nino bellowed and Adrien was almost sure he heard a ring of Alya’s laughter in the back. “Anyways, bro… Have fun and use protection! Bye!”

The conversation was cut off like a sharp knife, leaving Adrien alone in the dark corridor. He felt the massive need to sit down for a while feeling unsure his legs would hold on.

Tell Marinette the truth?

But which one?

The fact that he couldn't stop thinking about her, no matter what he was doing? Those were not only innocent thoughts like planning their first date or wishing to hold her hand wherever they hang out. No, sometimes he was scared how many hours per the day he spend on thinking about the color of her lingerie.  
But there were other truths about Marinette, which Adrien kept inside of his head. Those which he noticed a long time ago and made him lay wide awake in night or forced him to take very long showers. He was sometimes glad that none of his friends had mind-reading powers because he would literally die of embarrassment if someone discovered his fantasies and how inappropriate they were. Remembering them all at once, made his poor head spin and his jeans a little bit tighter.

Finally, after ten long minutes, he dragged himself back to the room.

Just as he was about to cross the threshold he almost got a heart-attack, definitely not ready for the view he got: Marinette, bent over her the suitcase, searching for something inside.  
Wearing yoga pants so tight should be illegal, he thought feeling weak again.

“Alya and Nino got to your cabin safely?” she asked with a smile, completely oblivious to the fact, that Adrien was imaging making out with her on the fluffy carpet between them.  
“Ye… yeah… all safe and sound…” he babbled, only half aware of what he was saying. Dear god, did her breasts have always been so visible? Did they get bigger lately? Suddenly they were all he could focus his mind on. Every time she breathed they moved up and down, making Adrien’s blood pressure rise dangerously.  
It would be so easy to throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off…  
“Do you want it?”  
Marinette was looking at him quizzically, one of her brows went up, almost to her bangs.  
“Yes…very much so…” Adrien agreed, not really sure for what, once again drowned into one of his fantasies.  
Mari cocked her head and Adrien realized that she wasn’t probably talking about anything near the scenario he had in his head.  
“So? Shower? You wanna go first?”  
“Ah! Y-yes!” Adrien gasped, nodding and blushing furiously. When will he learn that life is not a porn movie?

 ~~

As soon as the door closed behind Adrien, Mari let out a long, heavy sigh that emptied her lungs almost completely out of air.  
Plagg slid down on one of the pillows and looked around. “Well, I had a blast and all, but I think we should get going, Tikki.”  
The red kwami swallowed a big chunk of her cookie, munching on she frowned at him. Marinette turned around and looked at them, utterly surprised.  
“Go where?” she questioned, blinking few times.  
“Yeah, where?” echoed Tikki. Plagg sighed and made an angry loop in the air.  
“It was a long ride and we should probably all get some good rest. You know, in separate rooms…”  
“What are you talking about?” Tikki looked at him as he just declared himself a king of France.  
The black kwami groaned loudly. “Ok, I tried to be sensible! Now we’re going to do this my way!” he growled, waving his paws. “As much I love those two shuffles around each other awkwardly… I don’t want to be here in this room when they mate!”  
Mari made a high pitched squawk losing her balance. “What?!” She exclaimed, landing on her bed with a loud ‘flop!’  
“You know… that thing people do when…”  
“Plagg!” Tikki exclaimed, colliding with him and putting a paw over his mouth. “You can’t say things like that!”  
“Why?”  
“It’s rude!”  
“And a lie!” added Mari, jumping on her feet again. “We’re not gonna do that!”  
“Kid, I watched enough anime with Adrien to know what will happen next!”  
Plagg snickered seeing her pink blush. At first, she felt so ashamed that she caught one of the pillows from the bed and considered smashing the black kwami on the wall with it, but she stopped herself in the last second. She probably wouldn't be able to kill him anyway, after all, he was a quantic god. Small and rude, but still a god nevertheless.

“How do you people say this nowadays? I was never interested in the youth slang… ‘You’re gonna bang tonight’?”  
“We are not!” Mari stomped her foot.  
Plagg rolled his green eyes, unimpressed by her objection. He flew towards the door but paused midway and turned around.  
“If you need me, I’ll be in the pantry. Checking on the hotel’s cheese selection. Tikki, you coming?”  
Marinette once again felt cold panic spreading through her body. The unsure look on Tikki’s face made all the girl’s insides clench painfully.  
“Um, as rude and ill-mannered Plagg may sound…” she started, her big blue eyes traveling from her chosen one to the other kwami. “Mari, I think the best we can do, is leave you two alone.”  
Marinette gaped at her, not quite believing her own ears.  
“No! You can’t!”  
No, they couldn't leave here like that - all alone in the room with Adrien. The room with the biggest bed she had ever seen. They were her last voices of reason. Without their presence, she wouldn’t able to stop herself and may do something horribly stupid.

“You two are like drunk children in the fog” added Plagg, shaking his tiny head with disappointment.  
“What Plagg is trying to say is, that maybe you can spend this time alone talking about your relationship.” Translated Tikki, smiling like a teacher who's trying to convince his students that learning about frog’s digestive system is real fun.  
Before Marinette could say a word, the two kwamis zipped to the door and squeezed themselves through the key lock hole, leaving her alone, once again in a state of deep shock.

 

~~

Adrien was screwed. Oh, he was sooo screwed.

He stood in the shower, naked and wet from the water pouring over his head and tried to calm down. He was so petrified by the fact that his worst nightmare came true: he was all alone with the girl he wanted more than anyone in his entire life and his body was starting to act all wild again.

He tried to get a hold of his reactions but to be honest, it was really hard.

Literally hard.

Adrien’s crucial mistake was imaging Marinette - dressed only in a small towel - entering the bathroom and casually joining him under the shower. In reality, this would probably give him a heart attack but, in his mind, he was already unwrapping her from the towel, like a long-awaited Christmas present.  
Why did he always do this to himself? He purposely sabotaged his life. It was last year all over again when he invited her to study for their finals.

They had this perfect opportunity of spending a whole afternoon smooching on his bedroom’s floor but of course, Marinette blew it. She should know better, Adrien inviting her to come over to work on their physics project did not exactly mean actual studying. They barely had the time to be together alone. Why on earth did she invite Alya and Nino? Oh, of course they did all their homework and got the best mark on their project but Adrien’s heart was still broken by the fact that instead of getting a good grade he could‘ve gotten something else, more valuable for him.  
To make it worse, Adrien had this detailed plan in his head, straight from a manga, where they lay on the floor, surrounded by school books, engaged in a playful banter, as they always did on patrol nights. And then, little by little they would go from talking to flirting and eventually kissing. His fantasy got bit too complex after few days and things went little out of hand eventually. And then, of course, hormones took control over his body and there was nothing he could do about the embarrassing and extremely visible signs of his arousal. It was like every time he so much thought about Mari his penis was ready for action. She didn’t even need to be exactly near him. Sometimes all he had to do was to imagine some detail about her. The soft line of her hips or the pink color of her lips, the perfect shape of her breasts, even her petite hands or the freckles on her nose… seriously anything did the trick. He wanted her so bad it hurt. Since then every second spent with her was torture for poor Adrien. Being so close and not being able to touch her was killing him every day.

“Merde…” he hissed, pressing his forehead to the cold glass of the shower. Adrien rarely swore, to be honest nobody heard him do so, yet. But in this situation, he couldn’t find better words.  
He got out and as he reached for the towel, he got a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror.  
Suddenly, it came to him that he never even wondered if Mari was attracted to him. Maybe he wasn’t her type? After all he was too scared to ask her about that. One time he tried to talk about this with Alya but got too embarrassed to articulate correctly and failed.  
As he examined his reflection, carefully watching his body, focusing all its imperfection and flaws, he realized that his dick was still far from a normal state.  
“Will you go down?” Adrien hissed at his disobedient organ. Why of all days in the year Adrien’s body chose today to rebel against him? Black cat’s bad luck sure was a powerful and life-wrecking thing for sure.  
For a second the poor boy even reconsidered going back to the shower and pouring ice cold water over himself. But then again, the room was already chilly so he did not want to go down with pneumonia on the first day of his winter break.  
He sighed heavily and started to mentally prepare himself to enter the room.  
Putting his pants on and adjusting the elastic band he tried not to think about that big bed on the other side of the door. Midway putting the top of his pajamas Adrien froze. A second later he tossed it to the corner and went back to the mirror. He finally realized what he needed to do.  
He was blessed with a great body made with perfect genes and carved by years of gymnastic/superhero training. He was well aware of girls swooning over him, shit there wasn’t a day without an article popping up, dwelling on how handsome he was - both as Adrien and Chat Noir.  
Marinette was just a girl. And like any other, she had hormones, weaknesses, and urges. All he had to do was use this opportunity to find a way to crack and woo her.  
Ok Agreste, get your shit together, Adrien told himself, making a serious face in the mirror. You’ve been in love in this girl for years. It’s about time for you to tell her how you feel. This is a lifetime opportunity. You don’t have to worry that you’re on some rooftop and somebody could see you and tell the press. You’re alone in this newlyweds’ suite. It won’t get any more romantic than this! Now it’s your chance to make her fall in love with you. Go there and make your ancestors proud!

 

~~

Meanwhile, Marinette was on the verge of the toughest decision in her life. She stood next to the bed and in front of her laid two sets of pajamas. The first one was warm and comfy, with a starry night sky print on the pants, zero sex appeal whatsoever. She would have a hard time seducing Adrien in this. But it was a kinda logical choice to make, given the room was a bit chilly and there was a crazy snowstorm going on outside the window.

But the second one…

Marinette bit her lip in frustration. She tried to explain to herself that she only packed it because Alya insisted. But it was a lie. A big, fat lie.

The second set was made of booty shorts and a loose, thin tee with a kitty paws print. Extremely suggestive and totally inappropriate for the actual weather conditions. The water in the bathroom was still running. Mari had a hard time focusing while being painfully aware of a completely naked Adrien just at the other side of the thin door. She let out a heavy sigh and then looked around, searching for her phone. Maybe she could call Alya and ask for advice? But then again…  
Does she really want her friends to know what she was planning to do?  
No, not this time.  
She looked at the pajamas again. On one hand, she really didn’t want to get cold tonight but on the other… Well, let’s just say she was tired of them dancing around the subject of what their relationship really was. Mari was already tired of this hot and cold treatment. Every patrol she was literally bending over backward for Adrien to notice how she felt about him, but at the same time, being the huge coward she was, she feared making the first move. Every time she was sure that something serious was going to happen, either she or he chickened and backed out. Like that time a few months ago when Adrien suggested watching a meteor shower from the highest level of Eiffel Tower. It was the perfect setup for the perfect ending of a perfect date. And when they laid there, side by side, watching the sky, Mari decided to push the boundaries of their friendship bit further. She snuggled a little closer, pressing herself at his side. He acted like he did not notice her breasts pushed to his arm and continued to talk about Mars and its atmosphere. Frustrated Mari nestled her face in the crook of his neck. All he had to do was make the tiniest move and she would be more than willing to let him reach all the way to the second or maybe even the third base. But instead of going with the flow, he sat up and started talking about how cold evenings had become. And just like that, the mood was gone.

Oh no, not this time, Mari thought. This time she was determined to win this game, maybe even scoring a home run tonight. She smiled devilishly, glancing towards the bathroom. Now she had the perfect opportunity to tease Adrien and see how quick he would crack. She heard Adrien’s footsteps and the bathroom door creaking. She squeaked and making her mind in the split of the second, snatched the skimpy pajamas set, and pushed the other one deep into her suitcase. As Mari turned around, she saw Adrien standing at the threshold, wearing only checked loose pants. His hair was still damp from the shower.  
“All yours” he smiled, gesturing towards the bathroom while Marinette was ogling at his bare chest.  
Mari licked her lips, realizing that the inside of her mouth was suddenly dry.  
Hot damn, there were perks of being a superhero and looking good shirtless was certainly one of them. She kinda always knew how well built he was - after all their skin-tight suits left no room to imagination. But black leather was one thing and real bare skin was another kettle of fish for sure.  
Her imagination was running wild right now. Luckily Adrien had no idea what was going on inside her head. It was the first time she had ever seen so much of his skin and to tell the truth her fangirl instincts kicked in again. She was on the verge of losing her mind and stealing his pants.  
“Mari?”  
His voice brought her back to earth. She realized she had been staring at him. For too long.  
“Oh! Yeah… thanks…” she mumbled and passed him on the way to the bathroom, trying hard not to look at him like a hungry wolf.

 

~~

As soon as Adrien saw her, leaving the bathroom, he knew he was a goner. He thought that he’d be brave enough to try to seduce her and now he was unable to produce a single articulate sound.  
Pleading God to be merciful on his poor soul because he was closer to die more than ever in his entire, yet short, life.  
Where did she found shorts so tiny? They were so short that they should be classified as underwear. And her top…  
Oh no… please no…  
Her breasts pressed on the thin fabric of her shirt, making her hard nipples more and more visible every time she moved.  
Marinette strolled all over the room, preparing for the night, totally oblivious as to where Adrien’s wild imagination was running off. Until now he had no idea that his biggest dream was to tangle this fingers into the dark strands of Marinette’s hair, give them a little tug, use a bit of force on her…

Realizing that he was fantasizing about his best friend, the very same who was alone with him in this room, separated from him only by a big bed, Adrien felt really ashamed of himself. Suddenly diving into two meters high snow drift wasn’t such bad idea after all.  
“You know what?” he blurted out, standing up and hurriedly scooping the pillows from the bed and holding them in front of him, to hide a bulge in his pants. Wearing only them was a huge mistake. Now Adrien was angry with himself for not putting five pairs of boxer shorts underneath. “It’s getting really late and… You can take the bed. I’m just gonna…”  
Mari looked at him, frowning. A mix of surprise and concern spread on her face.  
“Wait. What? No!” she shook her head violently, trying to steal one of the pillows from his grasp. “No, no! You drove us here! I just can’t let you freeze your butt on the floor!”  
Adrien, ignoring her objection, started to make himself a nest made of pillows and spare blanket. “I can’t let you sleep on the floor. The battalion of nannies of the Agreste house raised me better than that.”  
Mari huffed. “It’s no time to be a gentleman! Just sleep on the bed!”  
“No. Your dad would go full Sweeney Todd on me if I do.”  
Marinette crossed her arms. “First of all, my dad would never kill you. He adores you.”  
“Maybe, but I don’t want to risk it. You’re a lady and ladies don’t sleep on the floor.”  
Marinette fell silent for a second. Adrien looked at her from under his eyelashes, as he fluffed the pillow for the tenth time.  
As her lips parted, his heart started to pound again. A second later he heard the most incredible sentence he had ever heard.  
“You know… the bed is big… I mean big enough for two people… and I’m really small so… If I stay on this side… Well… um… Maybe... we could both sleep on the bed…?”


	3. Things we keep inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he was just a coward?  
> Yeah, the worst kind of a coward in fact. The one who would flirt with girl for five years, make a gazillion grand gestures, say all this romantic nonsense and then, when he finally gets the chance to be serious for one night, he lost his ability to speak all of the sudden because the girl of his dreams was wearing super skimpy pajamas shorts.   
> Maybe there was no future for the Agreste bloodline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a long pause. I'm really sorry. I had completely forgotten about this fic. I was planning to end it quick before winter is over but... oh well.   
> Things are getting hotter and hotter. But before grand finale, Adrien and Mari need to suffer just a little bit more.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> Beta: my one and only HappyGirl282

And there he was, lying next to the most beautiful and sexiest girl on the whole wide world and once again, he was petrified.  
He could feel the warmth of her body, radiating through the sheets. If only he could touch her. Adrien knew for a fact that her skin was silk-like smooth. He would give everything he got just to run his hand along her flat stomach, down to her hip bones, between thighs…   
Aaaand he had a boner again. Good grief why did he keep doing this to himself? The girl was like five centimeters apart. Having those thoughts was actually dangerous right now. His self-control was on the verge of breaking. Adrien was really terrified of this happening. He would never forgive himself if he hurt Mari because he couldn't get a hold of his stupid body.   
It’s gonna be a long night, he thought, again adjusting the waistband of his pajama pants. 

 

Marinette tossed and turned, feeling that she probably wouldn’t get much sleep tonight. Just hearing him breathe made her frustrated and horny at the same time. How was it even possible for him to stay this calm? There was like an active volcano of hormones inside her belly right now. A real time bomb, ready to explode any second now. Even she was afraid of how much she wanted him right now. Maybe it had to do with them being two parts of a whole? It was like her body unconsciously carved for his attention. Every second of them being apart was like torture for her.   
This is why she gave her best to seduce him and he suddenly decided to sleep on the floor?! Was he blind or something? 

 

It was torture. Sweet and very sophisticated but still a torture. From his side of the bed, he could smell the light fragrance of her shampoo. Oh, how easy it would be to reach out and touch her.   
No, he couldn't. She was just being nice. It’s not like Mari invited him to the bed because she wanted to get busy with him. She was too pure for that. As much as he wished her to be like in his fantasies, Adrien was aware of the fact that maybe Mari wasn’t like that. Not that he would mind if she ever wanted to. With a body like hers, she already was a straight-out fantasy of every young male in France.   
While adjusting herself, Mari accidentally brushed her feet across his calf, making him let out an almost audible groan.   
Sometimes he hated his body for reacting like that for every little stupid thing Marinette did. 

 

Had she wiggled her ass almost under his nose for nothing? Mari had seen his body reacting properly as any healthy young man would do. Even if he desperately tried to hide it, the fabric of his pajama wasn’t really the thickest. So why, oh will somebody tell her why, did Adrien just wrap himself in a sheet and fell asleep?   
Ok, maybe her boobs weren’t the biggest and her legs weren’t half as long as Agreste models’ were, but she was aware of all her own… assets. She knew for a fact that she was his type. Nino spilled the beans as soon as Adrien confessed this secret to his best friend. This is why she thought that trying to wear this pajama wouldn't hurt.   
Well, she guessed she was wrong.

 

Adrien supposed that there were no words which would help him describe how much he wanted Marinette right now.   
It hurt. It actually hurt.   
His muscles were so tense, that he actually felt physical pain. The feeling was so annoying and frustrating. It was as if a wild beast lived inside his chest and came alive every time Mari was near. Falling deeper in love with her meant wanting her more. And this led to only one thing - Adrien’s life was getting harder day by day. At this point, he was afraid that even stupid patrols would be difficult.   
While his friendship with Marinette deepened, he was less and less sure if he would be able to control his own body. 

 

And she thought that seeing him in skin-tight suit was hard. Mari was not ready for the kind of emotion she was feeling right now. She let out a long sigh and felt Adrien jumping nervously next to her. Oh… Was it possible he was pretending to be asleep? Why?  
Excitement mixed with lingering disappointment, spiced up with a bit of guilt exploded inside her. Mari’s body was almost vibrating with all those feelings.   
Maybe she should really let him sleep on the floor? 

 

In his life, he must’ve seen like dozens of movies with a scenario like this. Main characters were always pretty fast to drop the awkwardness and cuddle by the fire or something like that. Adrien wondered how was that possible because right now he felt absolutely terrified of even looking at Mari. How did they do it in the short time of a twenty minutes episode?   
While twisting and turning under the covers, Adrien realized something - maybe all this time it wasn’t the bad timing or the fact that they might be seen together? Maybe he was just a coward?  
Yeah, the worst kind of a coward in fact. The one who would flirt with girl for five years, make a gazillion grand gestures, say all this romantic nonsense and then, when he finally gets the chance to be serious for one night, he lost his ability to speak all of the sudden because the girl of his dreams was wearing super skimpy pajamas shorts.   
Maybe there was no future for the Agreste bloodline? 

 

Ok, here goes nothing, Mari thought, slowly rolling to the side. If he wasn’t going to do the first move, she had to be the brave one.  
But… but what this ruin their friendship? What if it made things between them even more awkward than they used to be? They spent almost five years building this fragile balance between them. Was what Mari planning to do right now worth it?  
Yes. Yes, it was.  
Ok Mari, you can do this. You practiced this a thousand times. Don’t chicken out this time.   
“Adrien?”  
“Hmm?” his low hum vibrated near her ear, sending chills down her spine.   
“Um… I’m cold…”   
He rose his head, eyes glistening in the dark. “Oh… um… do you want more of the cover? I can…”   
“No. Can you… can you move a little.”  
“Over the edge?”   
Marinette laughed, seeing his puzzled face. “No, silly Kitty. To me. Move closer to me.”   
It took Adrien few seconds to realize the meaning of her words. And when he finally did, his eyes went as wide as never before. He slowly scooted close, as if he wasn’t actually sure if that was the right thing to do. Funny how awkward he was sometimes. Embarrassed Adrien always made Mari’s heart feel softer.   
Swallowing hard, she reached out and pulled him even closer, squeezing a gasp out of him.   
“You’re always so warm…” she hummed cuddling into his chest and ignoring the fact that his body tensed suddenly.   
“At your service, M’Lady…” he laughed, his voice sounding a whole octave higher.   
Ok, now, Marinette, she thought, as she shifted herself a little, just to see better his face. The phase one was a success. Now for the good part.   
“Comfortable?” she asked, knowing he would never in a million years admit if he wasn’t.   
“Ye… yeah… very…”   
God, he was adorable stammering and babbling like this. It was a quite nice change seeing him act like this. After all, that was her deal until now. Mari, smiling to herself in the dark, inhaled the intoxicating smell of Adrien’s skin. His shifted nervously. Funny thing - in his black leather armor he always looked so tough and big, but in reality, Marinette knew he was soft and warm. And his skin, oh god his skin, was always so soft.   
Taking a deep breath to calm her heart a little, she looked up at him. “Adrien, do you remember the time when I kissed you?”  
Clearing his throat he nodded. “On Valentine’s day when Kim got akumatized? Yeah, I guess so…”  
“You got hit by his arrow and joined him to destroy me.”  
He hummed again, this time it was more like apologetically whine. Marinette couldn't help but laugh.  
“Well, I had to snap you out of it so…”  
“Yeah, I know… You told me that on that horrible talk show…Why?”   
Marinette licked her lips, gathering every bit of courage she got in her body.   
“Well, the thing is I wasn’t exactly honest with you about it back then... And with myself for that matter…”   
Adrien rose on his elbow suddenly, his forehead wrinkling. Under the intense gaze of his eyes, Mari felt like melting. No! She had to stay focused. She took another deep breath and continued bravely, even though saying things like this made her feel like splitting her chest half and taking out her own heart. “Back then I tried to convince myself that it didn’t mean anything but… but I managed to break the curse so it had to be…”  
Adrien’s lips parted as his eyes widened again. Yup, that was reaction Mari was aiming from the start.   
“A true love’s kiss…” he managed to whisper, his voice unnaturally tense.   
Marinette nodded slowly, trying to stay serious. Adrien looked so funny with that dumbstruck look on his face. Yet, she had to add the last nail to his coffin, because she wouldn't be herself if she didn’t. “Yeah… and also my first kiss…”  
The silence, which fell between them, weighted like thousand tons. Mari almost snorted loudly, seeing him like that - wide-eyed, his mouth hanging open. The view was priceless. Adrien made a few funny noises as if he was choking on air, then breathed with a great difficulty “Why… how… I mean… what!?”  
Well, how delightful, thought Marinette, I broke him. 

Who knew that a grown man’s brain could crash so easily? She almost felt sorry for him, but then again, she did what it had to be done.   
“Funny, but back then I didn’t realize the true meaning of what I did. My mind was preoccupied with the mission of sending a Valentine’s card to the boy I had a crush on, that… um… I did not notice I made out with him in the middle of the street…” Marinette giggled, reaching out to find his hand. When her fingertips brushed his palm, Adrien jumped as if her skin was made of fire. Mari decided that she was going all in. No more waiting and getting cold feet.  
“I never told you that before, but… um… I had such a silly crush on you. It’s almost embarrassing how crazy in love I was with you…”  
Their fingers entwined involuntarily. It took a while but finally, Adrien’s brain seemed to start working again. He scooted closer, the corners of his mouth curved into a cheeky smile. Mari sighed with a relief. After all, she didn’t have to explain to Mr. Agreste why she broke his precious son. That would’ve been an awkward conversation.   
“Yeah… Funny…” Adrien agreed, his voice still little bit shaky. By the look of his face and gleam of his eyes Marinette felt that she would love it, no matter what plans he had in mind.   
“Marinette…”   
She hummed, her body almost buzzing with anticipation. Of the many things she loved about this boy, the moment when he was going liquidly from Adrien to Chat Noir, was her favorite of them all.   
“About that kiss…”   
“Yes?”   
“Well I kinda feel guilty…” he went on, leaning forward.   
“Oh, really?” she teased, mirroring his moves. Their lips were centimeters apart, only a breath away from kissing. “Why, Kitty?” His hands rested on her cheeks, cupping them gently, thumbs stroking the girl’s skin.  
“Well, you know, because I don’t remember it… And it’s kinda a big deal, for a boy that is…”   
She giggled, as he pulled her closer. It never failed to amaze her how different his body was compared to her own. Adrien’s hands were so big yet delicate. Every time he touched her - scooped, grabbed or held her close - she always felt weak. And his broad shoulders, oh my, she could write essays about the lines of his body and how just looking at him made her insanely horny. He went a long way from that thin awkward teenage boy. Now he was a well proportioned and perfectly built young man. “Obviously…”   
“So tell me, My Lady… how it was?”   
“I was on my back…” she started explaining and then suddenly she felt his hands pushing her lightly, urging to roll on her back.   
“Go on…” he purred, his voice deliciously low.   
“Well… you were on all fours, above me… trying to kill me…”   
Before she could even finish her sentence Adrien hoisted himself up and kneeled next to her.  
“Like this?” he asked, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.  
She wiggled herself between his knees and yanked his head by the neck. “More like this, Kitty. Oh and close your eyes.”   
“Gladly…”   
With her eyes closed like this, she could only feel and hear Adrien. The heat of his body was almost mind melting.   
“What next?” Adrien asked and his voice shook a little with emotions.   
Marinette blindly reached out, not being able to stop herself from smiling. Her fingers brushed over the light stubble on his cheeks. “Well I took your face like that and…”  
Adrien leaned forward, not letting her finish the sentence.   
If she thought that it would be the same as four years ago when they laid on the cold ground in the middle of a February day she was wrong. Really, really wrong.  
When their lips came to contact, the girl felt like something exploded inside her. It was as if her whole body carved for the touch of his skin. It felt so natural, so right being kissed by him. Her fingers dug into the nape of his neck, pulling him even closer.   
He tasted like mint toothpaste and four years of waiting.  
They broke off, gasping for air desperately. “Do you remember it now?” she asked, unable to stop her lips from stretching into a smile. Adrien shook his head.  
“I think we need to try one more time.”  
“Yeah… I think so too…”   
Marinette was no expert in this field but she surely was a fast learner because the second kiss was way better than the first one. It was deeper and passionate.   
They parted gasping and panting. Marinette’s lips were shaking.   
“One more…”  
“Yes…”  
The third was just simply amazing. She got courage and stuck out her tongue which Adrien welcomed with so much enthusiasm. Marinette tangled her fingers into his blond locks, only dimly aware of the fact that his hands traveled from her cheeks down her arms, and now were ghosting at the hem of her tank top. His eager fingers boldly slid under the thin fabric.   
And even though like half an hour ago she was denying anything like this would happen, now Marinette couldn't wait to see how far they would go tonight. Caught up in the wonderful feeling, she locked her ankles around his lower back and yanked Adrien closer. With a low, vibrating groan the boy surrendered and leaned forward, deepening their kiss even more. And when their hips collided, Mari felt something, something she had never felt before when they previously came to contact. She made a happy humm but Adrien stiffened suddenly and then sprung back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An now you can hate me :D


	4. Bound together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had seen breasts before, hell he went through puberty with super fast internet and no parental supervision and until now he was sure he’d be ready for this sight. But seeing a naked woman in porn and one in real life turned out to be two completely different things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally managed to finish this!  
> Get ready for festival of sin and awkwardness!
> 
> Sorry for hiatus. I was just waiting for temperature to drop and get inspired. 
> 
> I have few extra scenes. Tell me if you guys wanna me continue this story. I would love to know if you liked my story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Never in his life had he felt embarrassed like now. God, he wanted to die on the spot. Adrien covered his face, a babble of apologies and explanations escaping his mouth.   
“Oh my god… I… I’m sorry… It’s just, the kiss felt so good and... and your shorts… of course it’s not your fault… only mine! I shouldn't look at you like that but you weren't wearing a bra either and... ”

“You noticed?!” exclaimed Marinette, prompting herself on her elbows.

“Do you think I’m blind?!” asked Adrien offended. “For the past two hours I haven’t been able to control my own body because you're so sexy and…” the sentence was brought to a complete halt once he realized what he just said. He dived into the pillows, making incoherent dying animal noises.

And then he felt it. A light, feather-like brush of her small hand on his arm. “Thank you…” 

Adrien's head jerked up, his eyes round with surprise. “Wait? What?” 

Marinette rolled herself closer, circling her arm around his middle. He tried to move back but she stopped him. 

“No… don’t…” she smiled, pressing herself firmly to his side. Adrien let out a low growl, painfully aware of her soft breasts squishing on his arm.   
“I said, ‘thank you’. I take this as a compliment.” 

Adrien blinked dumbfounded. Was this really happening? It wasn’t a dream, right? Did his Lady really thank him for getting hard? Did he die and went straight to heaven?

She hugged him tightly, the gentle smile never leaving her lips. 

“You’re not mad?” he asked, slowly returning the gesture. 

“Why would I?” her sweet giggle almost melted him into a pile of goo. “Why I would be mad at the boy I love for his body reacting exactly the way I wanted?”

“W-what?” Adrien repeated, feeling a bit dizzy. There was something exciting and scary at the way she smiled. 

Right now she was the perfect combination of a Marinette’s delicateness and Ladybug’s coyness. In short, the perfect match for his Chat Noir/Adrien mix. And he thought that he loved her before!   
Mari kissed his arm, making his body act all stupid again. Adrien coughed awkwardly, trying to move away. He really was at his limit right now. 

“We should probably… move away and… wait…” 

“Will it help you calm down?” Marinette asked and Adrien shook his head in defeat. 

“No… probably not… My body won’t stop even if you were on the farthest planet of the galaxy…” 

Marinette glued herself to him again, making him shake to his very core. “So why even try, then?” 

It was like all the fireworks from New Year’s Eve from all around the world exploded in Adrien’s heart. God, this girl was perfect. 

Why did he even doubt she wouldn't accept his feelings? She was his partner, his best friend, his magical counterpart. They were bound to be together. 

“You don’t even know what you do to me…” he whispered, while Marinette nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. “You drive me crazy every time we’re together… And when we’re alone on the patrols…”

“Yes?” her eyes were glistening mischievously.

Adrien let out a little chuckle. 

Well, the cat’s outta the bag, anyway.

“Let’s just say I have a hard time focusing…” 

Mari’s smile had never been wider. It made him braver. And to think that an hour ago he would never have thought that he would be able to confess this to his lady. For years he kept it like his own little secret. Kinda a dirty one, to be precise. 

“Let me guess... it’s because of the suit?” she asked innocently but there was nothing pure in her smile.

“Well… it would be a lie if I said that I never realized how skintight our suits are… but in fact, back then it was more innocent than you think. Fantasizing about you came later…” he added, despite his cheeks warming up again. 

Marinette giggle sounded like a silver bell. “Mmm… I think I know just what you mean.”

“You do?” Adrien’s eyebrows went up immediately.   
Her smile alone was able to make him hard again. 

“Don't you think I don't feel it everytime we touch? Our suits are really thin after all…” 

Her hand had traveled down from his cheek to Adrien’s chest where she definitely could feel the boy’s heart hammering hard.

Now or never, Adrien thought, leaning closer and gluing himself to Mari. He heard her inhaling deeply as his erection got trapped between them. “Yeah, I know that…” he agreed, brushing Mari’s bangs away from her face. 

They knew there was no turning back from this point. There was no point hiding how horny they both were. 

Not moving even a millimeter back, Mari rose her head and, with a with a devilish grin on her angelic face, voiced his innermost thoughts “Can I touch it?” 

Adrien choked on air, not really sure if he heard her right. “You… you’re sure?” 

Mari silently nodded and then, not waiting for his permission, squeezed her small hand between them, sliding it under the flannel fabric and grabbed him. Adrien bucked against her palm, inhaling sharply. Suddenly all his world narrowed to this one place on his body and the fact that the most beautiful girl in the world was touching it. 

She slowly wrapped her fingers around his erection.   
“Like this?” she asked even though his reaction clearly spoke for itself. 

“Um…” he licked his lips, leaning against her. “You can grab it little harder…” 

“I don’t want to hurt you…” 

Adrien snorted, shaking his head. “Believe me, if there was the way to break it, I would’ve done it by now…” 

 

Marinette giggled nervously, her heart hammering inside her ribcage like crazy. 

She would never have guessed that that night would go in such a way. A few hours ago she had been afraid to look at Adrien in a certain way and now she had her hand in his pants. Not like she wanted to complain.   
Apparently, Adrien had no objections either. 

Marinette fumbled before she found the right grip. Before that, she had just seen dicks in porn. Not like she had an opportunity to touch any, so she was surprised how hard and smooth it felt. 

And then she started to move her hand up and down his length, making him squirm and pant against her. There was something incredibly hot in the way his expression melted from a cocky grin to total bliss. She moved her hand up and down his length, picking up the pace a little with every stroke. Adrien’s lips parted, his head fell back on the pillows. Each groan Adrien made, emboldened her, making her feel powerful, like never before. 

She jumped when he covered her hand with his. “Is… is there something wrong?” 

Adrien shook his head, unable to talk. His breath was ragged and cheeks flushed. “It was good…” he finally said in a husky voice. “No, better than good…”

Mari pouted when he took her hand away and kissed her knuckles. “ Why did you make me stop, then?” 

“Because we have all night and none of us want me to end this fast our fun time, right?” 

Mari rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. “I guess…” 

“Not to mention, I kinda want to return the favour, My Lady” he purred, tugging on one of her top’s straps.  
“Tell me, my purrincess, do this bit of fabric you call shirt will come off so easily as my pants?” 

“I’m pawsitively sure it will…” she responded, grabbing the hem of her top. “Wanna see how it easily it comes off, my fair knight?” 

Adrien laughed but caught her wrists to stop her hand. Mari frowned at him. “Oh no… allow me. After all, not every day you have the opportunity to undress the love of your life.” 

“Well maybe it won’t be every day but… I think that from now on you’ll have plenty of opportunities to do so…” 

“I’d like that.” Adrien whispered into her ear and seconds later her shirt flew into the air and landed on the other side of the room. The bottom of her pajama shortly followed. Marinette hissed, feeling the cold air on her exposed skin.

Adrien had seen breasts before, hell he went through puberty with super fast internet and no parental supervision and until now he was sure he’d be ready for this sight. But seeing a naked woman in porn and one in real life turned out to be two completely different things. 

Nothing, not even the most realistic porn could prepare him for the softness of Mari’s body or the silkiness of her skin, the fair freckles on her breasts’ areolas and the flushed pink color of her nipples. For a second he wondered if he ever could go back to acting normal in her presence since now he knew how she looked like with no clothes on. Well, that was until Mari opened her eyes and smiled. His mind was wiped blank, only the primal thoughts left.

 

She savored the look on his face while he admired her naked body, never before had Marinette felt so beautiful as now. 

Adrien cupped both of her breasts, squeezing them lightly and whispering “so soft" under his breath, looking like a kid who just got the best toy of his entire life. Marinette couldn't help but smile. 

“I must say…” Adrien whispered, although nobody was around and there was no need him to speak so silently. “You look way better than in any of my fantasies…”

She tilted her head back, allowing herself to melt into the marvelous sensation of Adrien’s fingers on the curves of her body. Nothing could match this. None of her wet dreams or erotic fantasies were better than him being here, looking at her with such love and adoration. Marinette didn’t want this night to end. She wanted to stay with him forever. 

At first, he was trying to be extra delicate, but then, seeing how good she responded to his touch, Adrien became bolder. He brushed lightly her stomach just with his fingertips, tracing nonsense patterns on her skin. 

To all the sensations she was experiencing, her analytical mind found a name for each and classified them, but the moment Adrien’s hands wandered below her navel, everything in Mari's head went straight to hell. 

She made a soft moan hiding her face in his chest as Adrien’s fingers brushed the dark curls at the V of her thighs. Chuckling at her sudden shyness, Adrien kissed her forehead. “I waited for this for so long…” he admitted, his lips trembling. Marinette felt her cheeks go hot hearing his confession. She could not control her breath as his eager fingers slid between her thighs and urged them apart. Mari obeyed happily, feeling her arousal making her skin hotter. 

Marinette was no novice to masturbation, but touching herself and being touched by a man was something completely different. Adrien was so delicate and patient. He let her adjust to the feeling before going further. 

“Am I doing this right? I mean I’ve never…” he started, his voice laced with a little bit of panic.

Marinette’s hand covered his and she started to move his wrist, teaching him how to touch her. Apparently, he didn’t have to be as gentle as he thought. 

“Better?” he asked but Mari’s answer was unnecessary since she started immediately gasping and purring, rolling her hips against his hand. The sounds she was making were so sexy that it made Adrien’s head spin.

Trying extremely hard not to lose the rhythm she had taught him, he continued while being amazed by how Marinette's reaction made his body react. Never in his entire life, had he felt so hard. It was almost painful. His erection pressed firmly against Mari’s hip, begging to be touched, but Adrien ignored his own needs, too focused on the girl next to him. 

For Adrien, Marinette’s every little movement and sweet sounds felt like discovering magic all over again.   
For a brief moment, she opened her eyes and smiled dreamily just to close them again as her muscles tensed suddenly and her voice rose. 

“Adrien!” she managed to gasp.

“I know" he affirmed even though he had no idea what would happen next. 

She came so violently, gasping and whining, clutching his arm with her fingers. Adrien almost shook himself like he was the one experiencing it.

Holding her in his arms as she rode her orgasm and then slumped on his chest as a boneless heap, Adrien realized that pleasuring a loved one was way more satisfying than playing with himself. Watching her almost made him cry of happiness. 

“Did it feel good?” he asked even tho he was sure he knew the answer. Marinette laughed and made an affirmative humm, planting a soft kiss on Adrien’s collarbone. 

 

She felt his body shifting and tensing somewhat nervously. Like he was preparing for something. Looking up, she saw his almond-shaped green eyes focused on her face. 

“Mari… um…” he trailed off, looking embarrassed. 

“Yes?” she encouraged him, raising herself on her elbow. 

“Do you want… um…” 

“Yes!” 

He didn’t had to end his question because Marinette was already pulling him closer again and moving against his naked body.

Oh yes, she wanted him. And much, much more than this. It was like her own body was ordering her to act that way. Like there was no other way and she had to obey. 

As if on command they both, broke apart from the kiss and said “I have protection" in unison and then burted into giggles. 

“Alya" Mari explained, reaching over the bed edge to fetch a little box from her suitcase.

“Nino" added Adrien, shaking his head in disbelief. It was completely clear that they friends planned this even before them. 

With shaky hands, not quite looking at him Mari handed Adrien the little package, feeling her cheeks burning. They both attended sex ed classes and had to put a condom on a banana but still, it did not prepare them fully for how awkward it felt right now. 

Adrien tried to stay calm, Mari saw how badly he didn’t want to show it but his fingers shook while he ripped the plastic. He fumbled a little with the condom and when he finally managed to put it on, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. Not waiting any longer Mari grabbed him by the neck and pulled him so they both were lying on a bed again. 

“My Lady…” Adrien whispered apologetically. “I’ve never done it… I’m not sure…” 

Marinette pressed another kiss on his lips, silencing him quickly. “Kitty, it’s okay. It’s perfect like this…”   
One of his hands cupped her breast and squeezed lightly. Mari closed her eyes again, feeling the warm arousal spreading in her body. 

“I love you" he confessed, lining himself with her entrance. Mari gasped silently when she felt him sliding inside. She wanted to respond at his confession but all she was able to do was nod and hug him closer. She knew he understood. 

It wasn’t like the sensation was painful, it was odd and new but amazing nevertheless. The feeling of him being inside her, as she had dreamed for years, was almost too good to handle. 

And when they finally became one, Adrien paused for a second and Mari opened eyes shooting him a worried look. “Everything ok? Is there something…?” 

“No! It’s fine…” he breathed out, smiling gently. “Better than fine. It’s probably the best moment in my life but it’s kinda…”

“Overwhelming?” 

“Yeah…” 

“It’s okay… I feel like that too…” 

They both fell silent for a minute or so, just hugging and savoring the feeling of being as close as humans can be. And then finally, Adrien moved, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, putting his weight on his arms on both sides of Mari’s head. 

“Oh god…” she gasped, locking her ankles behind Adrien’s back.

 

“I know" repeated Adrien again but this time he actually had an idea of how she felt. 

As he picked up the pace, Mari became more vocal again, mewling and moaning. Every little sound she made was making Adrien feel so powerful and wonderful. 

One of Mari’s hands slid into his hair, grabbing it tightly while the other squeezed his ass. Adrien had no time to think which one felt better. He could feel a tingling of an orgasm getting closer. He picked up the pace, making Mari squirm. 

By now she had completely lost control of her mouth and her sweet babbling filled his ears. 

Leaning forward, pressing his cheek to hers and allowing her to whisper sweet nothings into his skin, Adrien, squeezed his eyes shut and let himself explode. A wave of pleasure washed over him, making him moan out loud his beloved name. 

For a second, he felt like he had lost his hearing and sight. People were not lying where they said that in such moments one can see stars because Adrien was almost sure he did saw them all. 

Maybe this was normal or maybe the magic of their miraculous had something to do with it. Either way it felt like nothing before. 

When all his senses came back, he saw Marinette in front of him, looking completely divine - her jet black hair was a mess around her head, freckled cheeks still flushed and lips swollen from kisses. 

Adrien slowly lowered himself next to her, still being inside her. Again they silently hugged, not being able to process yet all those emotions inside. 

“That was…” Adrien tried to find the right words.  
“Miraculous" Mari helped, giggling and peppering his jaw with feather-like kisses. 

“Mari?” he whispered, pressing his lips to the girl’s temple. She hummed as a sign she was listening. “Does that mean we’re dating now?”

Marinette snorted loudly. “Adrien you’re such a dork”   
“It was a serious question!” Adrien pouted, moving away a little. 

“And it’s a dead serious answer, Kitty.” Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. “I think we have been dating for a while now… Probably since the day you started walking me home from the school…”

“Mmm… I’d say, we started dating when we got tangled in your yo-yo’s string and hanged head down from my baton.”

“That was the day we met, Chaton.”

“Yeah, I know. And on that day, I claimed you as my own.”

“And it took you almost five years to say this.”

Adrien pouted and she couldn't help but giggle. She leaned forward, kissing the warm skin of his neck.  
“Don’t question my wooing methods!” 

 

It was long after midnight when they finally got back to bed - both deciding to take another shower.

Mari was starting to doze off, when Adrien rolled on his side, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. She snuggled to him, humming happily. The smell of his skin was still sweet. It felt so natural being touched by him.

A wild but surprisingly pleasant thought appeared in her head - she could really get used to this - lying next to him, falling asleep and waking up together. She wouldn't mind him snoring or kicking in his sleep whenever he had a bad dream. She wouldn't mind him doing a big mess in the kitchen, as long as he was preparing food for them. And she wouldn't mind him leaving dirty socks on the floor from time to time and fogging up the whole bathroom. 

In short, she wouldn't mind living with him.

 

 

They got back on the road the next day, both giggly and blushy since the morning. 

Tikki and Plagg woke them up just after the sunrise. They had a long road ahead so they couldn't sleep all morning. 

Plus Plagg, as he declared, was starving. 

After breakfast, the four got into the car and Adrien started the engine. Mari was still a bit in shock and it was hard for her to fully understand what happened. Well, that was until Adrien cleared his throat.

“So…” Adrien began trying to sound as casual as possible. “You think we can check all the places to have sex from Bridgette and Felix list?” 

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Marinette, going deep red once again. “You read it?” 

Adrien snickered, very Chat Noir shit-eating grin appearing on his face. “Of course, my Lady. I’ve read all fanfictions about Ladybug and Chat.” 

This time Mari wished to die on the spot. Both kwamis giggled from the back of the car. Marinette felt somewhat betrayed.

“Why didn’t you say so?” she squeaked, aiming a light punch to his forearm. 

This only made him laugh even more. She couldn't believe that the delicate and patient guy from last night and this devil was the same person. 

“Because it was fun to watch you trying to avoid the subject since you were the one who brought that up.”   
Marinette made an angry squawk and hid her face in her hands. “You horrible sadist…” 

“Meowch, Mari.” Adrien glanced at her and winked.   
“That’s harsh.” She made a muffled grumble, through her fingers. “You have to admit, that was pretty hilarious but also a risky move. If not for my inhuman self-control we would be in a very different place right now. And you would’ve lost your flower way sooner.” 

A way of giggles shook Mari’s whole body. It took her a while to calm down and snicker “Gee thank you for not deflowering me in the car in the middle of the snowy forest.” 

Adrien puffed his chest and nodded mercifully “You’re welcome, my love.”


End file.
